Return her time
by frozenrain22
Summary: Gray and Juvia finally treat each other normally, and became close friends but Gray doesn't know Juvia's darkes t secret which is...
1. Secrets

It was a bright Monday morning at the town of Magnolia where wizards and non-wizards are walking, looking an buying something, Gray was also there, putting his hands on his pocket and looking at some products, unfortunately most of them are expensive to buy. Gray checked his pocket Money and has nothing but a coin on his palm. He sighed and placed it back to his pocket and continued walking until a certain feminine voice called out his name, "Gray-sama!" Gray knew that voice, there is only one person who calls him, 'sama', Gray turned around and saw his friend, Juvia the Water Mage waving her arm, smiling. Gray then thought, "Aw Great, here she comes"(tsundere).

The sweet girl approached to Gray and he noticed that she somehow improved her looks, she looks more clearer than the dull one from before, he looked at her from head to toe, Juvia was wearing her dress(from chap 265) and she looks great with a pony tail. Gray only thought these things on his head and said to Juvia, "Juvia, why are you here?" Juvia raise a plastic bag and replied, "Juvia is shopping, how about Gray-sama?" Gray scratched his head and responded, "Ah…I was about to but I have no money" Juvia then grabbed his left hand and said, "How about Gray-sama will shop with Juvia and she will pay?" Gray removed his hand from her, turned to the opposite side and retorted, "Thanks but, No need to, I was about to go back to the gui-" but he was cut off for a growl from his stomach came out, People passing by were laughing softly and whispering, Gray sweatdropped and crossed his arms, Juvia on the other hand, giggled and thought, "Gray-sama, let's go to a bakeshop, Juvia will buy you something to eat" she grabbed Grays right wrist and dragged him with her, Gray was blushing a little and just go with it.

They arrived at the bakeshop after a few minutes and Gray could smell the sweet aroma from the shop and this made his stomach growl louder, He was just ignoring an enduring the sound. They entered the shop and Juvia told him, "Gray-sama, please reserve us a seat while Juvia will take the order" Gray then nodded, as they went to opposite directions, something popped out on Juvia's head and she turned around and told Gray, "Oh yeah Gray-sama, What do you want?" Gray sat down and told her, "Calamade Frank". Juvia then blushed for she remembered the time where Gray taught her how to eat calamade frank. Gray then raised a brow and questioned, "What's wrong?" Juvia then waved her hands from left to right and replied, "U-uh nothing" she then went to the counter to order, Gray just smiled at her and looked outside the window. Juvia sat down, both of them were across from each other, Juvia then placed the tray to the table, Gray noticed two calamade franks, and he asked, "You like these too?" Juvia raised her head and was shock, "Y-Yes, because Gray-sama taught Juvia how to eat these an she kinda liked it" Gray leaned his back at the chair, took a bite and replied, "Oh yeah, I remember that happened before Edolas" Juvia then removed her gloves and took a bite from the frank and she smiled for it was delicious. Gray blushed faintly for Juvia eats properly and more lady-like, he doesn't know much of her but he was enjoying it. Juvia then thought, "Hah, this is like a date! I wish this will happen every day…" And while they were eating, they were chatting.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

They exit the shop, Gray tapped his stomach and said to Juvia, "Thanks for the food Juvia, it was great" Juvia smiled at him and replied, "Juvia also had a great time with Gray-sama, I never knew you gone all through those experiences" Gray looked at Juvia and patted her head and replied, ""Me too, I didn't know you've gone all through those things" and he smiled back at her, Juvia noticed that Gray has a dirt located near his lip, Juvia gets her hanky and wiped the dirt fom his face and Gray was thoughtless for a sec for he did not expect her to do that.

Gray then remembered something and told her, "Oh crap! I forgot, sorry Juvia but Erza and the others will kill me if I won't be at the train station in time,see you and thanks again! I will repay you some other time, I PROMISE" he flashed all the way and Juvia was just standing there, blanked and was amazed she looke down, "Gray-sama is really amazing but, is Juvia going to make it?" she looked at the calendar beside the shop and mumbled, "Juvia only has a day left" a teardrop the fell from her face

Everything was already clear between her and Gray but what happens if someone is turning Juvia's fate?


	2. Mission

CHAPTER 2: A FATE I CAN NEVER ESCAPE

Juvia returned to her room at Fairy hills, she lied down on her bed, hugging her Gray doll and still sobbing, "Juvai must tell Gray-sama her feelings before its too late" she hugged her doll tightly and mumbled, "Juvia is scared, somebody, help me…". Due to her sobbing, she fell asleep

In her dream, she was having a picnic with her Gray-sama and with the guild, everyone was so happy until suddenly, everything went dark, Juvia was running around looking for anyone, she saw her child form and saw a hooded man, holding a paper and said, "It is a deal, 10 more years and you are mine….."

And he looked at Juvia's direction, Juvia was shaking in fear, the man approached her and was about to grab her but she screamed and opened her eyes, it was just a dream but she was sweating badly, she stood up and get out of her bed and wiped her face with a towel, she murmered to herself, "10 more years? Juvia was stuck on an island for 7 years….this isn't fair!" she clenched her fist and looked at herself in the mirror, she looks like a disaster, she removed her hair tie and let her wavy blue hair fell, she looked at her reflection and said, "No, even if it is not fair, Juvia must accept this kind of fate." Juvia then looked at the portrait of her and Fairy Tail, she touched it and said, "I'm sorry everyone, but Juvia must be gone tomorrow, Thank you for everything" she knelt down and started sobbing again.

AT THE TRAIN STATION

"Gray!" shouted Natsu and the others, Gray finally arrived at the train station and patted, Erza then told him with an angry tone, "Gray where were you?! You are almost late!" Gray then apologized to Titania for he doesn't want to be beat up! Natsu was laughing behind Erza and talked to happy, "Gray looks stupid….kekekeke" Gray then was angry and he kicked Natsu and Natsu kicked him back and a fight started,again between the two and Lucy was just there holdon Plue on her arms and sighed

After the fight, the gang entered the train and went to their places. Gray then asked Eraz, "So Erza, what job are we going to do?" Erza then get the paper and and read it, "It says here: STOP THE 'BARGAIN' from abusing little kids, reward:800,000 jewels" and Gray liked the sound of that, "800,000 jewels huh? So all we need to do is beat the 'Bargain' right?" Carla then said to Gray, "Gray, you know bargains right?" Gray then replied, "Yes, its like trading" Carla then thought, "Yep, and just when I thought you are stupid as Natsu" Gray was angry, but he wouldn't hi a cat, especially a girl…..They looked at Natsu and he was vomiting again due to Motion-sickness, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Carla were lauging but Erza was just quiet for she was thinking of something.

FLASHBACK

"Master, you called" says Erza while entering Makarov's room, Makarov was looking out at the window and Erza noticed a request paper on his table, she get it and read it, "Stop the Bargain? What's this Master?" Makarov approached her and told her, "Erza, I want you and your team to do this job, this is important." Erza noticed Master's serious look at her and asked, "What is this for?" Makarov then sat at his chair with clasped hands and replied, "This is about Juvia, her time is running out, she has a little time to live" Erza then was beyond shock of what she had heard, she clenched the paper and told the Master, "WHY?IS SHE GOING TO DIE? WHAT IS THE CAU-" many questions were in her head but Makarov hushed her up, "You'll see and understand as you go there Erza…now go now, you must not waste a second. " Gajeel also entered the room and added, "I will be here guarding her so no need to worry an also, DON'T tell anyone about this, especially the stripper " Erza then nodded and told the Master, "We will finish this job Master, don't worry." She then exits the room. Master and Gajeel then was left in the room, Makarov then told Gajeel, "Don't worry Gajeel, we will save her from that fate" Gajeel the left the room and said, "I know"

END OF FLASHBACK

Erza looked at Gray and wondered, "I wonder what will he do if something like this will happen…."

To be continued

Please review!

And you can give me some advices also

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

And I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE 2 PARTS!


	3. Past

Erza and her team finally arrived at their destination after their long trip, All of them seems tired especially Natsu, who has motion sickness but Lucy and Wendy took care of it. The location of the orphanage was at the east hillside, and without out haste they are on their way. While walking, Gray asked Erza why she seems quiet than usual, she doesn't even care if he and Natsu are fighting so he directly asked her, "Hey, are you ok? You seems a bit…..quiet" But Erza didn't respond, she was in a daze or deeply thinking of something, Gray then just placed his hands behind his head and moved along.

BACK AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD

"Master! Juvia is gone!" says Cana holding a piece of paper in her hand, Master, with Mira and Gajeel approached her and she handed the paper to him, Makarov read the note and directly ordered Gajeel to go to the location, Gajeel was the only person who Juvia is very close with and so he went out straight to the location which is the orphanage leaving silence inside the guild. Mira was requested to send a telepathy note to Team Natsu quickly. Cana was standing there and looked at the guild's preparation for Juvia's birthday party, she clenched her fist and asked herself, "Why? Why must you disappear on such important day? Why did you run away? This is too suspicious" Cana then grabbed her cards an sat down at the table and performed a divination, she closed her eyes and waited….when her magic activated and she directly touched the card in the upper left….When she flipped it, her eyes were wide opened that she stood up and her chair fell, she knelt down, covering her face for tears started to fall. Evergreen and Levy approached Cana and asked, "What's wrong Cana?" Cana wiped her tears and murmured,"Gray and the others must hurry or" she crumpled the card and shouted, "THEY MUST HURRY OR JUVIA WILL DIE!" and those words echoed throughout the guild.

AT THE ORPHANAGE

"Thank you so much for coming here" says the headmistress while bowing to show their gratitude, Natsu and the others took a seat, drank some tea before starting their mission and observed that the headmistress had a huge scar on her right cheek. Erza was the first person to asked the headmistress, "So, this bargain of yours, Is he powerful and hard to find?" The headmistress watched the balcony and observed that its about to rain, "He has a name, he is no mere bargain, he is a child of here too but that was many years ago…" Lucy sweatdropped and said, "Um, that doesn't answer her que-" but she was cut off by Erza and she wanted the headmistress to continue, "His name was Ren, he was such a nice boy, he started to live here when he was 7, he loves to play and have fun until something went wrong with him" Gray then took a sip of his tea and clasped his hands an leaned it to his chin, "What happened to him?" the headmistress shook her head, looking at her reflection at her tea, "When he was already 10 years old, a demon overshadowed him in his sleep, When I checked his room, it was a disaster, his things were broken and he was floating, I brought along a Legion priest for him but it seems he was too powerful he even throwed a knife at me which gave me this scar" she touched her right cheek with a sad expression. Natsu and the others were just staring at her in sience and curiousity, "So what happened next?" asked Natsu while standing and leaned against the wall, the HM(headmistress) replied, "The last words I hear before I fainted were: _souls huh? Then I shall collect them for __**Lord Zeref**_" That name alarmed the gang an then the rain started to pour. Erza then stood up and looked angry,"ZEREF?! SOULS? THIS IS LIKE THE TOWER OF HEAVEN…" Lucy tapped Erza's shoulders for her to calm down

For she starled the HM, Erza apologized and sat back at the couch while Gray and Natsu were shaking for she looked like a monster for a sec, Wendy, Happy and Carla sweatdropped and sighed. The HM then told them, "I could still hear his laugh and the cries of _**her**_" "Her?" Natsu's team said this in unison. The HM grabbed something at the drawer under the table and said, "Yes, her cries…..she was the closest friend of Ren and at the same time his crush" before she could opened it, Natsu smelled something familiar, something sweet, simple and Blue? When it completel opened, Gray and the others gasped of what they saw: A teru Teru Bozu, A thick clothing and a picture of him and _**her holding hands" **_

All of them shouted at the same time, "JUVIA!" and the HM looked surprise for it is the name of the girl in the picture. Then they decided to take a short break, Natsu and Erza talking about something, Lucy and Wendy eating cake, Happy and Carla floating and talking and Gray was looking outside the balcony and starred at the Gloomy sky and thought to himself, "What is your relationship with the bargain and **how close** are you with Ren Juvia?"

A sneeze came out from Juvia as she was walking at the road with her umbrella, "Someboy's talking about Juvia" she then giggled and murmured to herself, "Of course, everyone must have noticed by now….." She looked at the hillside and saw the orphanage and she whispered, "I'm home Ren"

She continued walking while the rain poured harder bt Little does she know someone was already watching her deep in bthe forest, he just answere, "Welcome back, Juvia"


	4. Chase

CHAPTER 4: SECRETS UNVEILED

Gray and the gang decided to investigate the case of the bargain in touring the orphanage, it is pretty big and has a lots of children, Natsu, Happy and Gray took the east, Erza took the west and Lucy,Wendy and Carla took the outside. While everyone was busy investigating, some kids are looking at them, some little boys were looking at Erza, she thought of them as sweet adorable kids but suddenly, a boy flipped her skirt and she squeaked a little "Kya" and she directly glared at the boys but they ran away, laughing boisterously. On Natsu's side, they are little girls looking at them, mostly admiring Gray for his _body and strength, _their eyes were heart-shape and they were all blushing causing Gray to feel a goosebump behind him. Natsu just ignored him and he walked along the staircase and he sniffed the air, then the doors then the walls, he looks so stupid to look at. Gray punched him on the head an told him, "What are you doing you dog?" Natsu grabbed his collar and said, "I'm working here droopy eyes! Can't you see?" and they keep on babbling and babbling and Happy was just floating and sweatdropped when all of asudden, a cute little girl grabbed him and hugged him, she giggled and told them, "Hey Onii-tan(Big Bro) I will play dress-up in him with my friends!" and she dashed with her comrades,Happy was shaking but the hug was too tight but he manage to scream, "Ahhh! Natsu, Gray Help me" Natsu saw this and he broke his fight with Gray and ran after those girls, "O-Oy! Give Happy back!He is not a toy!" he kept on screaming until the noise fade out, Leaving Gray alone…..

"Sheesh" says Gray while scratching his hair, he continued his investigation, he scanned the rooms one by one until he noticed a certain room upstairs, two rooms which are written, "DO NOT ENTER" but it made him curious, so he went up and checked. The first room he saw was a room which is vvery dusty and vases were scattered and pictures were torn to pieces, he then thought, "This must be Ren's room, no doubt about it" before he could leave the room, he noticed a small hole on the wall which was suppsed to be covered by a calendar. He peeked at the hole but didn't see anything, "It's just a hole". He then exited the room and closed the door. The next room he opened and turned on the lights and it was a cute blue room, filled with many shade of its base color, dark and light and its pretty clean compared to the other room he was walking around looking at the bed, stuffs, etc. when he looked under the bed, he noticed there's a big box under it, so without haste, he took it and he wiped the dust of it which made him cough, the box was written, "DO NOT TOUCH" before Gray could open it he checked first if anyone is behind him or following him, Clear. He opened the box and was astonished to see so many Teru Teru Bozus in it, he took one in his hand and thought, "This doll could it be Juvia's" and he kept one in his bag. He continued to look deeper of the box since it's big and he saw a picture of Juvia staring at the rainy sky, He grabbed the picture and leaned his back on the bed, looking at the image he's holding "You really are gloomy in here…." He then took the other pictures and looked at it one by one, he was a bit irritated for the remaining pictures were Ren and her, playing, talking doing some stuffs together. H e returned them back to the box and he stood up. He felt nostalgic of entering Juvia's room for he gets the chance of getting to know her more. He touched the wall and sliding his hand as he walked until he noticed a deep touch on the tip of his finger, it was covered with a calendar also, he removed it and noticed it's the same as Ren's hole in his room, "This is suspicious" thought Gray as he peeked at the hole but he still gets nothing. A bang sound was heard inside Ren's room, Gray thought its probably the wind but he heard a pant and sigh, he peeked at the hole and saw it was just Natsu and Happy, "W-Were gonna hide here for the meantime Happy" says Natsu while lying on the floor. "Aye" replied Happy.

Natsu sniffed again and said, "Gray are you here? I can really smell you it disgust's my nose" Gray noticed something an he said to his mind : _I see, this hole is for communication, since the wall is so thick they made a hole, but why?: _Gray went to the room where Natsu is an he punched him directly in the face for the thing he had said."Say that again, bastard or I'll freezethe hell out of you!" Natsu has a flame ready on his fist to punch him back but Erza called them with an angry tone,"NATSU! GRAY! HAPPY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" shivers run down their spine and they rapidly ran but Natsu slipped his foot on the stairs that he an Gray rolled down. Erza crossed her arms and put on an agry face and draws out her sword an points it at them,"WE are here to investigate a very SERIOUS crime, so stop playing around!". "Aye!" says both Mages. Lucy and Wendy were outside, investigating the grounds but nothing seems wary. Lucy's bag glowed and noticed that a telephaty was sent to the. Lucy grabbed the note from her bag and opened it, Mira's face was seen and sent the message, "Lucy, please be alert. Juvia is on her way to the orphanage, so if you manage to see her, please hide her…..and make sure no one will see her, especially the bargain" Lucy dropped her umbrella for she was shocked to hear those words. "Why Mira-san? Why should we hide her? What is Juvia has to do with this?" But the telepathy broke out. Lucy didn't waste a second so she and Wendy hurried back to the orphanage.

Juvia finally arrived at the orphanage, she was at the front door already, she closed her umbrella, cleaned herself and decided to doorbell, but when she heard a deep, familiar voice, "Juvia is coming here?" she covered her mouth, she moved backwards and saw Gray in the balcony talking to his teammates. Juvia was shaking letting herself drenched in the rain and assumed, "Why? Why is Gray-sama and the others here?! Juvia must run, she must not be seen by them especially Gray-sama" she straightly grabbed her things and ran within the rain. But the front door opened and she stopped running. "Juvia?" Says a masculine tone. A teardrop came out from Juvia, she turned around and saw Gray looking at her, she didn't utter a word. Gray approached the Water Mage slowly reaching his hand out to her, "Juvia, why are you here under the rain? Come inside where it is warm and why are you crying?" as his hand was about to reach Juvia's hand, she ran away, leaving her umbrella in the muddy ground. "Juvia!" Gray shouted her name as he ran after her. The rain poured harder than before and fog was about to form, but Gray still rans after her. Juvia can't stop her tears from falling, she ran as fast as she can to be far from Gray, "_Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry_ but she can't _see you…"_ Gray didn't think of anything but one thing: He must go and save his princess. Their chase was like a Prince chasing for his Princess under the pouring rain.


	5. Mischevous Kiss

It is almost nightfall but Gray still ran after Juvia beneath the rain. Gray stripped his shirt off for he thinks this would help him faster and make him comfortable. He continued to call out her name, a dozen times already, but still has no luck.

Juvia hid herself behind a big, plump tree's trunk, leaning her back on it, panting and sniffing. "Juvia!Juvia!" that voice echoed and reached to her ear, she can clearly hear it. She blushed but at the same time, was alert of it. "Gray-sama? You're still looking for Juvia?" she sneezed and noticed that Gray's voice is coming closer and closer towards her, and it stopped. The Water Mage wondered so she decided to peek, sliding her back sidewards , and moved her head to the direction where Gray's voice is.

Juvia spotted Gray resting his hands on his knees, panting and soaked wet. Juvia couldn't help it but blush faintly of what she had seen. Juvia returned to her original position, she heard his footsteps are getting closer to her, so she was alarmed, but Gray just leaned his back at the tree where Juvia is hiding and at the same time, placed her right hand on her chest cause her heart skip a beat.

She forced herself not to cry but this made the rain more harder than before, but Juvia managed to withstand it for she was sheltered by the trees twigs, branches and it's leaves. The fellow Water Mage did not utter a word or make any sound which can cause Gray to notice her presence. She thought to herself, "This is bad, if Juvia is seen by Gray-sama, Juvia is doomed!" and she started to tremble in fear and at the same time, nervousness.

"Juvia…." Gray called her out softly, her hear beat fast again but she calmed down.

"Juvia…" Gray called out to her again, the more he calls her name, the more her heart beats faster and the more her face is flushed. Juvia tries to bear with it and try to listen of what he will say. Gray looked at the dark sky, the rain pouring down to him, covering his face with his bangs, and interrogated ,"Juvia, you're really confusing me right now, We had fun first back at Magnolia and now you are running away from me? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He reached his right arm to the sky and put on a sad face.

It seems like Gray was talking to the rain since it reminds him much of Juvia. Gray the crossed his arms, still leaning his back on the tree. He then continued, "But that's one thing I find cute about you, You want to get people's attention, and you want me to come after you" he then laughed softly. Juvia was surprised, she had a disappointed face, "_No, Juvia isn't like that, it's just-" _

Gray raised his voice a little and continued,"You also tire me Juvia, letting me chase after you in thus rain, making me _desperate_ to see your face, it makes me want to grab you and never let go."Juvia's blush was already pure red, she was speechless:_ Are those words true, Gray-sama?:_Gray decided to sat down on the wet ground he fixed his bangs, preventing them to cover his face, and he gaze again at the sky, "But….thanks to you, I've realized something while chasing after you " He stood up again and shouted, "I've come to realize, after a very long time, I've come to Lo-"

*CRACK!*

Gra stopped and turned around, alert. Juvia looked down and found a twig beneath her foot, split into two. She cursed herself for stepping it and rapidly ran away. However, it's too late.

Gray spotted her, he directly grabbed both of her wrists, Juvia yelped a little when he glued her to the tree's trunk. Gray seems relief and he grinned at her, "Oh, finally found you. People sure shows up when someone talks about the, don't they?" His tease or jokes made Juvia blush more and more. Juvia tried to avoid his gaze, so she looked down. The two of them were silent for a moment that was until Gray mae the first move. "Oy Juvia, why are you trying to run away? Espescially fom me?". Juvia did not respond, she still looked down. Gray is sslowly losing his patience so he tightened the grip on her wrist. "Ow…" she says hands began to shake and Gray saw this. Juvia responded to his question, "Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry but she can't tell you."

She directly raised her head and looked at Gray straight in the eye and shouted, "Juvia is scared Gray-sama! She wants to run away from it! Juvia is ashamed for Gray-sama see her like this…" tears started to come out, the rain has gotten stronger and Gray started to worry, "Juvia, Hey calm down-" but Juvia ignored him, she keeps on yelling."Gray-sama must hate Juvia now, but It's okay to hate her, Juv-" but she was cut off for she felt something warm on her lips and she couldn't believe it.

Gray Fullbuster kissed her!

Her prince stole her first kiss, it was beyond her imagination. She felt like her heart was about to explode. But, she knew it was just a forced kiss, a kiss that would let her calm down and be quiet, Gray's close eyes were closed while hers were still wide opened. Still, this didn't stop her from escaping so she made a quick plan to herself: Since Juvia's body is made out of water, she can easily turn her hand into water, push Gray-sama away and escape!: She closed her eyes and activated it although their kiss still didn't end.

Gray felt something wet in his hands, he opened his eyes feebly and saw Juvia trying to escape from his grip. Juvia's hands are slowly slipping away from his but he fought back. He used his Freeze Magic to stop her from escaping him :_Sorry Juvia but I won't let you_:

Juvia didn't expect this to happen, at all. Both of her hands are frozen, temporarily. She can't move an inch, even she used her Sierra Magic, it's useless since the ice won't melt. She can't think of any other plans since she is so distracted of Gray and his body. Gray leaned closer to Juvia to deepen the kiss, "Hmmm.." Juvia moaned, thinking it's too much to handle. It was no longer a forced kiss, It's already a _passionate_ kiss. Juvia couldn't take it anymore, she kissed Gray back by leaning her head towards him and so did he and her tears bagan to fall again.

**Gray's P.O.V**

_What's wrong with me? Why it is my heart is beating faster every time I_ _see her. I can't stop myself kissing her, Her face, her taste, her touch,Jeez everything about her turns me on. I want this moment to last._

**Juvia's P.O.V**

_Juvia feels dizzy, she cried too much. But, being kissed by Gray-sama is a dream come true. He may be so hard on Juvia but he's gentle deep inside. Juvia can't take it, I can't help it but to be in his moment. Perhaps Juvia is just carried away._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Their kiss lasted about a minute, when both their lips were already separated, Gray at the same time release Juvia from his magic and both of them are heavily breathing.

The kiss they just share was already too much for them to handle, Juvia rested her hans and head unto Gray's xhest while Gray extended his arms on the tree's trunk and rested his head on Juvia's shoulder, both were still breathing hard. Gray slowly reached his lip to Juvia's ear and whispered softly, "I never knew that kissing woukd be sweet". Juvia finally reached her limit, she passed out and collapsed but Gray caught her, he sighed as he wiped the tears of her face and he fixed her bangs, averting it from covering her innocent face. He poked her right cheek, smiled at her and said, "Sorry, I guess I crossed the line" He carried Juvia(like a princess) in his masculine arms and let her head rest on his bare chest . he walked and started to head back to the orphanage with Juvia in his arms, both were soaked together in the rain.

However, someone deep in the forest saw the whole thing happened, his dark aura was already tremendously growing, he clenched his fist very hard, his eyes glowed and shouted out,"Gray Fullbuster, you bastard! Juvia is MINE and MINE ALONE!" and thunders and lightnings were roaring in the sky.


End file.
